1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine which is capable of playing a role playing game by a plurality of players and then dividing a prize based on a result of the role playing game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there exist gaming machines in which symbol arrays made of a plurality of reels are varied and then rearranged, and according to the rearranged symbols or a symbol combination, a prize is awarded to a player. Such gaming machines are disclosed in United State Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0058067 and United State Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0058072, for example.
However, in the conventional gaming machines, a player plays a game independently at each of the gaming machines. Thus, the player has executed a game so as to play a match with the gaming machine. Therefore, the progress of the game becomes likely to be monotonous, and the player easily loses an interest in the game. In addition, a player has executed the game so as to play a match with the gaming machine. Thus, the player has won or has lost a prize from a gaming facility such as a casino. Hence, in a case where a gaming facility manager makes a profit, the gaming facility manager gains a profit, whereas a player has not been happy. On the other hand, in a case where a gaming facility manager loses a profit, a player is happy, whereas the gaming facility manager could not gain a profit.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-described circumstance. It is an object of the present invention to provide a gaming machine which is capable of variously expanding the progress of a game. In addition, it is another object of the present invention to provide a gaming machine in which a player can enjoy a game, and at the same time, a gaming facility manager can gain a profit.